Namikaze Inn
by FUHRER YISEEKS
Summary: Naruto is many things. A failure, a Ronin, a dead beat. But he's also the guy in charge of Namikaze Inn...which means he has to pay all of its debts. Forced to take on a life of a hired fighter, can Naruto save his family inn with corrupt cop friends, drug addicted residents, the strange Konoha-corp, and Yamato Wood?
1. Chapter 1

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

_SLAM_

The alarm clock stopped beeping as a large hand smashed it to the ground, returning to the covers of the bed seconds later. The man resting in the bed groaned and rubbed his eyes, swearing as a beam of sunlight shone right through the window and into his blue eyes. He stumbled out of bed, only a hole-ridden pair of underwear to protect his modesty, and stumbled over to the window.

"Frickin sun..." He muttered, slamming the blinds down, yawning as he silently cried for the sleep he had lost. He looked around the room. It was rather modest, a Queen sized bed, a large desk made of strong, durable wood. Papers were scattered everywhere, and a pile of porn magazines were in the corner.

The man stretched a few kinks from his neck, before proceeding to crack his back. A few scars opened up from the movement, but the man didn't seem to notice them, merely tossing on a black shirt and gray sweatpants. He rubbed his eyes, looking for his clock before noticing the small pile of machinery on the ground. "Shit...another one gone."

He kicked the few gears and springs into the corner, before leaving his room and locking the door behind him. Walking through the long hallway, down the stairs, he entered the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small, with most of it being taken by a large table. A stove and oven were both visible, a small sink and a fridge were both on the other side of the room. The man sat down at the table, only noticing the young girl cooking what smelled like bacon at the stove.

"Good morning, Naruto-sempai!" The girl exclaimed happily, giving the man a smile. She was a cute girl, long purple hair that reached her shoulders, tied with pink ribbons. She was wearing the standard Japanese schoolgirl uniform, and was bouncing around the kitchen rather excitedly. Naruto couldn't blame her, as it was her first day of High School, though he did wish she were a little careful around the stove. She placed a large plate of bacon and rice with scrambled eggs onto the table. "Just wait a few minutes until everyone else gets up, Sempai!"

Naruto groaned, leaning back in his chair until only two legs were left on the ground. "Coffee, Isaribi..." He said, reaching his hand out. Isaribi happily got him a glass, then started to set up the table for everyone else. Naruto chugged the coffee quickly, ignoring the heat and only savoring the fresh blast of caffeine.

"Oh, sempai? Kakazu-san called, he says he needs to talk to you at the bank today." Isaribi said, taking a seat at table. Naruto didn't respond, though he did grab a larger glass of coffee. The silence was broken as another woman walked in, long purple hair tied in a spiky ponytail, wearing a white t-shirt several sizes too large, and _only _a t-shirt. Naruto opened an eye, looked for a few seconds, than went back to his coffee. The woman sat at the table, grinning. "So what's for breakfast today, Isa-chan?!"

Isaribi sputtered. "Anko-san! You need to wear clothes!" She yelled, pointing at Anko's lack of pants. Anko laughed.

"Hey, don't be hating just because you don't have a figure men would kill for. You focus on school, I'll focus on where I put my naked ass. Deal? Now give me food." Anko whined, smirking when Isaribi just sighed and started piling food on her plate.

Two men walked in now, one with white hair and pointy teeth, wearing a purple shirt with a blue plants, and purple eyes which were currently bloodshot. The other man had spiky brown hair, but not much could be seen due to a high collar on his large grey jacket. He was wearing dark sunglasses, but Naruto knew that his eyes were bloodshot as well.

The two sat down, with the first one gobbling down all the food on his plate and the other one eating slowly. "Oy, calm yourself, Suigetsu. If you choke, I'm not paying the hospital bill." Naruto said. The first man slowed down, but was still eating fast.

"He would not have to go to the hospital. Why? Because me and Anko both CPR. However, I would not perform it, and I believe Anko would charge Suigetsu greatly." Explained the jacket wearing man. Naruto just shrugged. Shino was weird, even on the best of days.

The group continued eating, the silence only being broken by the occasional sneeze or Naruto sipping his coffee. The door slammed open a few minutes later, showing a brown-haired man at the door. He appeared to be in his thirties, with almond-shaped eyes. He was wearing a business suit, a black tie draped around his neck and a briefcase in hand. He threw some pieces of bacon and toast in his mouth, washed it all down with coffee, tears forming as he misjudged the heat.

"Alright there, Yamato?" Naruto asked coolly, taking another sip of coffee. Yamato coughed, help up a thumbs up, than straightened his tie. "Sorry, but I have to go now. Busy presentation today! C'mon Isaribi, I'll take you to the station."

Isaribi nodded, barely having time to grab her backpack before Yamato grabbed her arm and began running out of the house. Naruto drank the last of his coffee. "Hey, Shino, I need a ride to the bank. Mind dropping me off on your way to work?" He asked.

Shino nodded. "I shall take you, Naruto-san. Why? Because the bank is on my route, and it is what friends do."

Naruto nodded, getting up to go get prepared for the day. The second he got up, however, Anko and Suigetsu ran out of the room, leaving their plates behind. "Assholes...Hey Shino, ya mind..." Naruto trailed off, noticing the quiet taxi driver had somehow left the room. Naruto sighed, placing the dishes in the sink.

Sometimes he _hated _running an inn.

_**AN: This is going to be a Real World AU, in some ways. There are no ninjas or villages. Most jutsus can't be used. Mangekyo doesn't exist. Basically, if you cant see it happening in Street Fighter or Tekken...it ain't happening here.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your stop."

The taxi had pulled up to the curb, and a calloused hand opened the door. Naruto stepped out, scratching slightly at the layer of stubble on his face, before he adjusted a bright orange tie contrasting nicely with his black suit.

"Thanks, Shino." He said to the driver, who nodded in return. Naruto looked at the bank, a large imposing building made of some kind of wood that enabled it to be standing nearly a hundred years after its creation. Four pillars stood in front of the doors, though from what little architecture Naruto had studied, the pillars seemed more for intimidation than any structural support.

He began the walk to the bank doors- dimly noting that the bank seemed more like a courthouse than a place to store money- and let out a breath as he opened the door. He gave a slight nod to the people inside, and walked over to the woman at the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Kakuzu? I'm Naruto Namikaze." He explained, and the blonde woman at the counter nodded. She pointed at a door on the side of the room, pushing her large glasses up as she did so.

"That door right there, Namikaze-San. Kakuzu-dono is waiting for you." She said, and went back to typing on her computer. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her use of the honorific 'dono' in regards to Kakuzu.

The inn owner knocked on the door, opening it at the order to open. He stepped in, glancing at the bare room, a few file cabinets and a poster with a cat hanging on a tree branch.

"Close the door, Namikaze-San." Came the hard voice of his account manager, Kakuzu. Naruto did as told, before taking a seat in front of Kakuzu's desk.

Kakuzu looked at him, his green pupiless eyes just one of the many strange qualities about him. Scars formed a Glasgow grin on his face, stitched shut with what appeared to be black thread. His shoulder length hair was something not usually seen on someone who made it their life duty to work with money, though his suit was nicely pressed with not a single wrinkle.

"Now than, Namikaze-San, I'll cut right to the chase. You're in bad debt, and honestly, the bank is looking to take your house." Kakuzu said, immediately dropping the bombshell. He gave Naruto a few seconds to process it, before continuing.

"Now, I honestly don't know what you plan to do to get enough profit in order to pay the debts." He continued, and leaned slightly back in his chair. "So why don't you explain?"

Naruto gulped, pulling at his collar. That damn tie was starting to choke him, not helped by Kakuzu's infamous 'I'm judging you because you're stupid with money' glare.

"Well..." He started to say, and gulped before he spoke again. "I'm getting rent money from everyone staying there-"

Kakuzu rose up a hand. "Stop. Looking at your records," Kakuzu showed Naruto a stack of papers, "An Anko Mitarashi has not payed for the past two months, Suigetsu Hozuki has not payed this month and is convicted on three different charges of drug possession- that looks bad on your inn, by the way- Yamato Tenzo was arrested on 14 different counts of molestation on a train- forget the drug part, this one is really bad- and your last tenant, Isaribi...no last name?" He said, glancing at Naruto.

Seeing the blond man's shrug, Kakuzu sighed. "Anyway, she's still a high schooler, and it seems as though she pays...an eight of the normal amount. The only one who seems to be paying the normal amount is Shino Aburame, though that one doesn't surprise me. It seems he was arrested on suspicion of drug smuggling, but nothing was proven, so that's good...for you."

Naruto raised a tentative hand. "Er...how do you know their criminal records?" He asked, genuinely confused on as to how an account manager accessed supposedly private information.

Kakuzu waved his concerns off. "None of your business, Namikaze. You have yet to answer my question; how are you going to make up the money? Your tenants are doing more harm than good, the debts your father gathered are rising everyday, and I can only hold the bank from foreclosing you so much."

The inn keeper closed his eyes. "I...they're good people, as much as they piss me off. And Isaribi cooks and cleans, so I take it out of her rent payments." He explained, holding his head in his palm. "She...she came from a bad home, so she doesn't have much to spend."

Kakuzu stared at the man in front of him, briefly remembering the bratty fourteen year old who yelled about making the inn super successful. The change between the Naruto of than and the Naruto of the present was staggering, though it seems his natural tendency to help out those in need, despite his own poor situation, was still present.

Of course, Kakuzu was a greedy dick of a man, so he completely shrugged off the observation and leaned back in his chair. "Look, if you plan to keep street rats, than you're going to have to find a job to make money quickly." He said. He spoke again quickly, cutting off Naruto's response. "And I don't mean bus driving, or anything mundane." He stopped speaking, and glanced to make sure the door was properly closed.

"I suggest...you go get a bite to eat at the Wacdonalds tonight. I'll give my recommendation for the Fish Burger, Triple Cheese." He said, than stood up. "I'll call you later, Namikaze-San. I suggest you follow my advice."

Naruto stood up, shook Kakuzu's hand, and left the office. He wasn't really much of a fish person, but he supposed that if Kakuzu of all people was recommending it, it must be good. Or Kakuzu was just getting paid to get people to buy something again.

AN: A lot of things are going on in my life, so expect shorter chapters for a lot of things, unless you want another massive hiatus.


End file.
